villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fang (Pound Puppies)
During the events of the Pound Puppies (2010) episode "Rebel Without a Collar", Fang is brought to Shelter 17 after being mistaken for a dog. From there, he shows his character as the surly and aggressive leader of a coyote pack. This is further complicated when he develops a mutual closeness with Cookie, much to Lucky's worry. He was voiced by the late Luke Perry. "Rebel Without a Collar" Due to being covered in mud at the time, Fang is brought to Shelter 17 along with a frightened dog named Buddy who spends most of the episode fearing Fang will eat him. Fang regards everyone with scorn, but softens a bit around Cookie after she angrily chews him out for his improper behavior and helps nurse his wounded paw back to health. It is then revealed that Buddy lives with a family in the same area as Fang's pack, which prompts the Pound Puppies to encourage Fang to lead Buddy back there to reunite his family. Fang finally decides to help after encouragement from Cookie. She accompanies him and Buddy in getting Buddy back to his family, and the two fall in love in the process. Cookie decides to remain with Fang in the wild, which does not sit well with the other Pound Puppies (especially Lucky who is in love with her). She enjoys it at first, loving a lot of the freedom Fang experiences. However, this is short-lived as Fang leads his pack to ransack Buddy's family's cabin for their food, an act Cookie vehemently opposes. Fang tries to encourage Cookie to do as his pack does, arguing there's no reason not to when the humans aren't around, and then turns his attention to the family's other pet with the intent of eating him. Buddy stands to defend the other pet and the conflict further escalates when Lucky and the other Pound Puppies arrive to convince Cookie to return with them. Cookie settles the matter, deciding to return to the Pound Puppies and asking Fang to leave this family alone and move on. Fang relents, much to his pack's disdain, and departs, keeping his promise to Cookie. But before leaving, Fang assures her that if Cookie ever feels like howling at the moon, she can give him a call. Aspects True to his name and rough appearance, Fang is an aggressive character. Early in the episode, he regards everyone with crude apathy at best or outright attempts to harm them at worst. Nevertheless, he reveals some sympathetic traits when he grows to care for Cookie and makes a place for her in the pack, despite objections from his fellow coyotes. (Although as noted, this started due to Cookie telling him off, implying that Fang admires those who can stand up to him.) Fang also demonstrates an honorable side seen throughout the second half of the episode. Rather than simply pushing Buddy aside or even just outright trying to hurt/kill him, Fang tries to talk Buddy into stepping out of the way of his intended target-although he becomes very annoyed when Buddy refuses. And finally, there is his promise to Cookie, something he vows to uphold for her, again to his pack's chagrin. (Nevertheless, when the pack accuses Fang of going soft, Fang threateningly tells them to not insult her.) Fang also demonstrates some shades of prejudice towards dogs (aside from Cookie), considering them to be weak and lacking freedom. This parallels Lucky's own prejudice towards Fang for being a coyote, a species Lucky deems disloyal and incapable of being trustworthy. (This is particularly shown during the climax of the episode when Fang tells his pack not to insult the dog he loves, only to be rebuked by Lucky who states that "coyotes only love themselves".) Despite this, Fang proves that he can be loyal and trustworthy-at least in regards to Cookie. Gallery Fang_and_Cookie.png|Fang with Cookie fangandhispack.jpg|The leader returns to his pack luckyconfrontsfang.jpg|Lucky confronts Fang Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Leader Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Honorable Category:Thief Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Xenophobes Category:Love Rivals